army of the forsaken
by izanagi-no-okami11
Summary: on one of the many sleepless nights Finn has now he runs into an odd pair of people asking for someone when something happens to them he is the only one that can save them but can he save himself first
1. sleepless nights

**well here is the new story and i I'm trying something new with the prospective mostly it's just a transition from one group to another without the big sign of the switch besides that not much has changed I'm trying to watch spelling and grammar more closely but punctuation will always be a hard spot and i hope you enjoy the story**

It was a quiet dark night, Finn could hear the rain hitting the window it's been quiet around the house since Jake moved out with lady, Finn laid on his bed not really able to fall asleep but not awake enough to do something so he laid on his bed in this asleep and awake state, that was how he spent most nights now, all through out Ooo most people were asleep or in the same state as Finn. Not the twins though they were out working for a group of people with questionable ethics, the twins were sitting in a tree or at least the girl was, she had long white hair tied back to keep it out of her face she looked small for her age but she made up for it in her intelligence and even though she was small and young, at the age of eighteen, to be doing what she was doing every one knew she meant business when she walked into a room, on the other hand her brother who was sitting on the ground was almost the exact opposite he kept his black hair short and was around average size and took his job with a relaxed manner when he walked into a room smiling, which most times he was, everyone felt energized. The few things they had in common where their pale skin, green eyes, and they loved doing their jobs. "you know what I don't get?" he asked

"shhh…" said the girl waving her hand at him

"what I don't get is if this people are made of candy why do they sell candy? It would be like selling your kids knowing they are going to be eaten."

"shhh…"

"or is it more like selling apart of you to be eaten?"

"shhh… mission time, we'll talk about that later."

"fine then. Is the intel any good?"

"It seems like it but I can't see inside, there are three guards outside."

"now what are we doing again?"

"we are stealing some information, we are not to kill anyone, but that's all you I'm staying out here."

"fine then just tell me when to go."

"you should go now, I'll be here when you get back." said the girl the boy ran towards the walls of the kingdom pulling an old scarf over his mouth his whole outfit was all patches and threadbare an old coat that the sleeves went down past his fingers his pants and shirt were both a size or two too big it looked funny having it on his skin and bones body. Once the boy got to the wall he waited for a signal from the girl to start climbing the wall which he did with remarkable speed and soon enough he was inside the castle. She watched through a pair of old binoculars for any sign of him passing by a window or something anything, she wouldn't ever say it but she hated being away from him, it made her feel lonelier then it should, but soon enough the boy was running out of the door and jumping off the wall and running back to the girl "did you get it?" she asked

"yes, I did." he said pulling a folder out of one of his pockets

"the other one?" she asked the boy pulled out another folder and passed it up to the girl who put them both into a backpack

"that was all right?"

"yeah let's hand these in and rest up." Said the girl jumping out of the tree and walking away the boy close behind the rain just starting.

Finn gave up on trying to sleep and went outside, it was not a heavy rain but there was enough to consider putting on a jacket, Finn just started walking around not expecting to run into anyone, but he ran into two people a man and a woman the man everything he was wearing was over sized and old, he had short black hair and he was smiling like he just had the best day ever, the woman on the other hand was wearing clean clothes that clung to her skin, she had long white hair and she looked sad but not just sad but like she just had to bury her family. "hello there, lovely evening, right?" Said the man

"it's kind of wet, but besides that is ok."

"sorry we're new around here, but can you point us in the direction, to a Miss. Abadeer's house?"

"umm… you mean Marceline?"

"yes, Marceline Abadeer."

"I could take you there if you want."

"no, we don't want to take up more of your time." Said the man, Finn told them where to go

"and what's your name?" asked the man

"my name is Finn."

"well mine is Alexander but I will answer to Alex, and this lady here is Samantha but she will also answer to Sam." Said Alex the pair walked off in the direction of Marceline's, Finn continued on his way.

When Sam was sure that Finn was out of ear shot "why did you even talk to that person?" she asked

"I saved us from looking for Marceline's."

"but now if something happens we'll be the first people he'll check."

"we'll we take him too. Who was the other person we needed?" Alex asked Sam took out the other folder and looked through it "it's him." She said

"him who?"

"the boy you talked to, Finn."

"well that's great, we know what he looks like, and I made a great first impression, if a do say so myself."

"I don't think it will be any easier."

"good, I don't like easy jobs." Said Alex the pair walked in silence back to were they lived and slept. Finn on the other hand never got to sleep and he couldn't stop thinking about the pair that he met on his walk and how they knew Marceline


	2. storms are coming

**hello here is the next chapter hope you like it and such**

The twins made it back to their home that was more like a cave in a place called the pit, the pit was a stretch of land, mostly dense woods but had a mountain in the middle of it, that was sunk in to the ground it was home to bandits, thieves, monsters, and the like. They were led by one of these bandits that made a home on the mountain, he was called the mountain. The twins home was a cave on the edge of the pit it had a bed, a chest, that had cuts and chips taken out of it, that was filled with weapons and clothes, and nothing else. Sam put both folders on the box Alex laid down on the bed. "don't go to sleep yet." Said Sam

"why not?" asked Alex

"we need to go talk with striker."

"screw him, he can wait till we finish, or he can come out here and talk with us."

"careful what you wish for boy." Said a gravely voice followed by footsteps and soon after a man with a thick beard, scars all over his face and arms, he was wearing his chest armor under an old tattered cape, he was one of the mountain's commanders Alex jumped to his feet, Sam straightened her back "so how did you two do?" asked striker

"we got documents, and we made contact with one of the marks." Said Sam

"did you get them?"

"no, I, we didn't know it was one of the marks at the time."

"then why make contact?"

"we wanted to make sure the information was right."

"do they suspect anything?"

"no, they don't."

"good, but now the dead line has been moved up."

"why?"

"we can't have the whole thing blown because of your mess up."

"yes, I understand."

"good."

"when is it now?"

"the pair have to be in the pit by midnight tomorrow at the latest, they don't need to be at the keep, just dump them in the pit, they'll make their way to the keep."

"ok we'll do it."

"yeah you better." Said striker as he turned on his heel and walked out Alex relaxed a little "come on let's go." He said Sam sighed, stood up and gathered what they needed.

It was still raining when Finn started making his breakfast when there was a knocking at his door Finn went down and asked the door Marceline was standing there "can I come in?" she asked

"yeah, what's up?" asked Finn moving aside to let her in

"I've been board lately and I wanted to see you."

"ok then." Said Finn the pair went up to the kitchen where Finn finish making his breakfast "do you want anything?" he asked

"no, I'm ok, so how have you been, now that Jake left?"

"I've been ok, its been kind of weird without him around."

"you sure about that?"

"yeah I'm sure."

"Finn, I seen you walking about at night, and you have dark circles under your eyes."

"I don't think Jake leaving has anything to do with that."

"then what would?" asked Marceline, Finn rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath before he answered there was a knock at his door he sighed "we'll talk about this another time." He said going to answer the door, Sam was standing there in the rain, which had picked up considerably, she looked completely soaked through "can I come in?" she asked

"yeah come in before you get a cold." Said Finn practically pushing her inside, she was shivering

"thanks Finn." she said

"is there anything I can get you?"

"I don't suppose you have a change of clothes?"

"I don't, none that would fit you I think."

"Finn who is this?" asked Marceline coming down, Sam cursed under her breath she didn't think both of them would be here, and Alex wasn't around to help the pair split up, Alex insisted and Sam's protests went unheard. The plan was easy Alex would subdue Marceline by force and Sam would trick Finn but the plan went straight out the window now that both are here. "you don't know her?" asked Finn

"I might. Right now, we need to get her some dry clothes." Said Marceline rushing over and escorting Sam to the bathroom. At Marceline's house or rather just outside her house Alex was planning on how he was going to get in, before he just went with kicking down the door. Inside it was dark and quiet Alex searched through the whole house, he found a couple of apples in the kitchen a stuffed monkey thing in the bedroom and a very uncomfortable couch with nothing to do and no way to know when Marceline was coming back home, or who she would have been with. Alex left to meet back up with Sam, he was mad that his plan fell through and that Sam would rub it in.

Sam was left in the bathroom to take off her wet clothes while Marceline went to find dry clothes that would fit she didn't really know what to do after she got dry clothes but she hoped that Alex was on his way and not waiting for Marceline to come back to her house, the door opened pulling Sam out of her thoughts she was about to punch the person when she noticed it was Marceline "here are some dry clothes." She said putting the pile of clothes on the counter she and looked back at Sam "Um… are you a human?" she asked

"yeah, I think, I don't really know." Said Sam taking off her shirt and picking up the one from the pile, it was a black tee-shirt with at skull and crossbones on the front, even looking at it she could tell it would be way too big, but she put in on. "what do you mean?"

"I don't know, I never had parents or anything to tell me if I was a human or not I only had Alex." She said eyeing the sweatpants.

"who is Alex?"

"he is my brother, we got separated some how and I wound up here, I don't know where Alex is."

"well I'm sure he's looking for you, or he found some where safe to stay for the storm." Said Marceline Sam now with dry clothes walked out of the bathroom lightning struck outside causing Sam to jump, and Marceline to laugh at Sam, Finn was going through a box looking for something to pass the time he found cards, but he didn't think anyone would want to play, an old movie but he watched it so may times that he memorized all of the lines in it, but he didn't find anything else so he brought it to the living room Marceline and Sam were sitting on the couch talking when another round of lightning struck, making Sam jump again, making both Finn and Marceline snicker. Alex knocked on the door of a tree house in the pouring rain, it took a bit for Finn to answer the door but he did eventually "hello Finn, I'm looking for Sam have you seen her?" asked Alex

"yeah come inside Alex." Said Finn moving aside to let Alex in, Alex went in to the living room and stopped in the doorway. Sam and Marceline were sitting on the couch, a movie was playing from the looks of it the movie just started, Finn patted him on his shoulder "pick a seat man." Said Finn sitting down in a chair, Sam stood up and walked over wrapped her arms around Alex's neck in a when she was unwrapping her arms she cut Alex just under his ear "oh no Alex you're cut, come on I'll help you with it." said Sam pulling Alex into the kitchen once in the kitchen Alex produced a little tin with some white jelly substance in it he put a little on his finger and wiped it on the cut and put it back in one of the pockets "don't every suggest an idea like that again." Said Sam visibly angry

"sorry, I didn't know both would be here, and there was a storm moving in." said Alex

"I didn't like any of it."

"yeah, I know sorry, but we're together again, but it looks like we're here till tomorrow."

"Alex, I don't care about the time line, we get there when we get there, it's the not knowing what happens with you, its been you and me since I can remember if something happened I don't know what would happen to me." Said Sam tears welling up in her eyes Alex wrapped her in a hug "you'll survive Sam, it wont be easy at first but you will survive, and make do. I don't like it either but we have to keep the mountain happy or else." Said Alex

"or what? He'll get mad, try and kill us. He has no one as good as us."

"the mountain isn't someone we want to mess with."

"Alex, we could take him, or run away some where he wouldn't find us, and we could be happy."

"we should stop talking about this, we'll wait till lunch time tomorrow and see if the storm passes to go back." Said Alex letting go of Sam, Sam wiped the tears on her cheeks away the twins walked back into the living room and sat down the group watched the movie the twins felt normal for a bit and Finn, and Marceline were happy to make new friends.


	3. kindnapping

**hey usual spiel i always give hope you like it and everything and look out for the next chapter again hope you like it and enjoy**

Marceline and Finn fell asleep in the living room the twins were waiting for the storm to let up a bit before going back to the pit it was well after midnight when it started to let up and the twins went to work Alex packed up two bags filled with food and a change of clothes that would hopefully fit both Fin and Marceline, Sam retrieved the bag of supplies she stashed away before she came here, and began getting the tranquilizer ready along with some pieces of rope to bind them up, Alex found a wheelbarrow. Alex met up with Sam in the living room she handed him a coil of rope he tied up Finn Sam tied up Marceline Alex woke up Finn "Alex what's happening?" asked Finn

"get up." Said Alex pulling Finn to his feet

"funny Alex, now let me go."

"can't do that."

"Marceline wake up!" yelled Finn, Marceline, who was laying on the couch, sat up and looked around looking for the threat but only saw Finn and Alex before Sam tranquilized her, Alex pulled Finn to the front door before he used the tranquilizer on Finn, before Alex went back for Marceline Sam who was looking at Marceline said "do you ever wonder if we're doing the best thing for us?"

"sometimes I do." Said Alex picking up Marceline

"and what do you think?"

"we don't need anything, and we have each other, I'd say we're doing good."

"and what about the people?"

"the people we hurt?"

"yeah what about them."

"Sam, we have each other that's all I care about, if that means I have to kill then I will."

"then let's kill the mountain, it'll only be one more person, then we'll be free and have fun nights with friends like last night, we could live actual lives ones that we don't have to hurt others for."

"I just can't kill him."

"why not."

"because, lets just drop the subject for now." Said Alex carrying Marceline down the ladder and out the door he put both Marceline and Finn into the wheelbarrow he covered it with a tarp and began pushing it without waiting for Sam. The walk back to the pit was a long and quiet one Sam kept her distance from Alex for the most part, even though the pair left earlier then they planed they ended up getting back to the pit as the sun was setting, striker was waiting for them "I thought you just wanted then in the pit?" asked Alex putting the wheelbarrow down

"yeah, I did." said striker

"so why are you here?"

"I am here for multiple reasons, one was to help you bring the people down, to make sure you made it here on time and didn't try to run away, and the mountain wanted to talk with you Alexander just you." Said striker Alex nodded pulling off the tarp from the wheelbarrow Alex grabbed Marceline and started the descent into the pit striker picked up Finn and followed Alex down Sam fell into step behind striker "why does the mountain only want Alex?" she asked

"I don't know." Said striker

"so, what does he want to talk about?"

"I don't know even if I did, I don't think I should tell you."

"why not?"

"because both of them have secrets, and they don't tell me anything I don't know."

"but you know everything, don't you?"

"I don't know everything just a lot."

"ok then, do you know why Alex is serious around you?"

"I have an idea."

"then why?"

"because I knew him before."

"before what?"

"before you two were on your own."

"when was that?"

"eight years ago, when you were ten."

"but I remember before then too."

"but I know more, and let's leave it at that." Said striker Sam was getting really mad at people not giving her any straight answers when Alex got back from talking with the mountain she was going to get actual answers they dropped Finn and Marceline in a little alcove and left them with the backpacks Alex packed and a note to head for the mountain, Sam covered them in the tarp, then Sam and Alex parted ways. Shortly after Finn and Marceline woke up the sun was setting Finn moved out of the alcove and looked around at the strange surroundings "Finn I found something." Marceline said

"what is it?" asked Finn

"it's a note."

"what does it say?"

"just go to the mountain."

"well what do you want to do?"

"go to the mountain I guess."

"well it looks like a long way off."

"it's the only lead we have, and I never saw this place, have you?"

"no, I haven't." said Finn he picked up one of the backpacks left behind and put it on he noticed that there were no weapons Finn helped Marceline to her feet and gave her the other backpack "well then let's go to the mountain." Said Marceline and she headed off into the woods Finn followed close behind her, the whole place was permanently dark the little amount of sunlight cast by the setting sun couldn't shine through it, the only thing that let them see were the small lanterns that were hung off of trees every couple of steps in every direction Marceline and Finn took the most direct rout to the mountain it wasn't long before they found a sign 'scarecrows' was all it said with a crude stick person on it, Marceline and Finn continued on they starting hearing a shuffling noise they walked around a tree and saw multiple human like monsters, they were giants twice or three times the size of Finn, they were very skinny. They all turned to look at Finn and Marceline, they ran at the pair and they in turn ran back the way they came the monsters stopped at the tree with the sign on it.

Alex was at the mountain, it was set up like a village with huts all over and people selling things from food to people and anything in between it was all centered around one big hut, it was the mountain's and it always had ten guards around it at all times Alex walked inside, the mountain himself wasn't anything special, he had black hair that went down to his shoulders and a bit of stubble was visible but most of the time he was clean shaven, he was tanned by all the time he spent lounging in the sun in his time since he became the mountain he became pudgy "hello Alex we need to talk" he said moving in his chair

"that's why I'm here." Alex said

"its about that girl, you know the one you live with, I forget her name."

"Sam."

"yes her, I want to know what you're doing with her."

"I'm looking after her."

"that all? I mean there must at least something."

"no, she thinks we're twins."

"how could she think that you don't look alike."

"she just does."

"what about you? How do you feel about her?"

"look why do you even care."

"see that you do feel something, first thing people always do is get defensive."

"I'm protecting her, from you."

"but why me? I have done nothing wrong to her."

"you killed her mom and almost killed her, if I wasn't there you would have."

"I never would have hurt her."

"sorry you wanted to hold her captive."

"and later on, she was going to be your bride."

"I was only ten, she was only ten what did you gain from doing that."

"I gained security for my blood line."

"you're the mountain you could have waited, and what would have happened if I didn't like her?"

"then I would have killed her, but if I forced you together from a young age then I doubted that you would not like her."

"I'm not entertaining this any more I'm leaving." Alex said turning on his heel and walking away

"Alexander come back, I'm not done talking." Said the mountain Alex didn't turn around he walked back to the cave Sam was a sleep in her bed Alex walked back out and sat down on a rock near the entrance to the cave and watched the moon, and counted the stars. Finn and Marceline were making little to no progress to the mountain when they heard a shrill whistle, the pair stopped and looked around no one was near them the whistle sounded from another direction Finn and Marceline stood back to back getting ready for anything more whistles sounded form different directions Marceline and Finn were surrounded but they didn't know where the enemy was, Finn saw a leaf falling from a tree "they're in the trees." Finn said moments before the attackers jumped down on them and knocked them out before they could react


	4. introductions

**hey I don't have a lot to say about this one hope you enjoy**

Sam was having a nightmare but it was more like a memory it was about the night her and Alex started living in the cave she was only ten but it was the farthest back she could remember, aside form short memories, in the memory she runs to her mom who was laying on the ground, when she takes her hand away its covered in blood then Alex runs over grabs her hand and pulls her away from the body and they don't stop running till they get to the cave they live in now. Sam jumped up in her bed into a sitting position, she looked over to Alex's bed, Alex wasn't there and it was still made, Sam stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave Alex was sitting on a rock Sam walked up and sat beside him "had a nightmare again?" he asked

"yeah, why are you still awake?"

"I just got back a bit ago."

"so, what did the mountain want?"

"umm… he wanted to talk about the mission."

"Alex what did you really talk about."

"look I have secrets, that may make you mad."

"just tell me, I promise I wont be mad."

"Sam, well first off we're not twins."

"ok then, that doesn't make me mad."

"well second is the mountain is my father, and he killed your mother."

"then why did you save me?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I can kill my dad, and I know that saying sorry wont help, but I'm sorry for what he did, and if you want to, take your anger out on me I wont hold it ageist you, or if you want me to leave I'll understand."

"Alex, you saved me, I'm not mad at you, I don't think I could live with myself if I sent you away or hurt you, I may, I don't know."

"just say it." said Alex Sam looked away from him and mumbled something "what did you say?" asked Alex, Sam mumbled again "sorry one more time." Said Alex

"I love you." Sam practically yelling in Alex's ear Alex relaxed a little and put an arm around Sam "I love you too." He said and kissed her cheek

Finn and Marceline were being dragged towards a camp of some kind it was built on the mountain, everything was still hazy from the attack the people that attacked them were wearing rags and clothing that didn't fit, the leader of the group was a man that had hair bright red that went past his shoulders that he put in a ponytail, he was thin almost as thin as the scarecrows he had a bedsheet covering his shoulders that dragged on the ground, they communicated with whistles and grunts, they stopped in front of a wooden gate the leader pounded on the gate, it creaked open and a man with mismatched pieces of armour "what do you rags want?" asked the man the leader pointed at Finn and grunted "yeah so, he could just be some of you in clean clothes." The man shook his head and grunted at Finn again then pointed and grunted at Marceline "ok then, I guess they could be intruders, bring them inside." Finn and Marceline were dragged inside by five people including the leader the men dropped Marceline and Finn roughly on the ground the group formed around the leader who was staring at the guard "what do you want now?" the guard asked growing annoyed at the group, the leader held out his hand when the guard didn't do anything he rubbed his fingers together them pointed at Finn and Marceline the guard laughed "your payment is that I didn't beat you up when you walked up to the gate." He said the leader lunged at him the two rolled around in the ground till more guards came and pulled the two apart, the guard's nose was bleeding and the leader was spitting out blood. A guard with clean matching armour came up "what is this about?" he yelled at the guard that was pulled off the ground "these rags wanted payment for catching the intruders, captain." Said the guard

"and what did you say?"

"I told them three pieces of bread for each, I guess they wanted more." Said the guard, the captain turned to the leader "is this true?" he asked the leader shook his head no, the captain walked over to Finn "did you see what happened?" he asked

"yeah I did." Finn said

"then who is right?"

"the leader."

"the person that dragged you in, right?"

"yeah, he wanted payment, but the guard wasn't going to give him any." Said Finn the captain walked over to the guard and punched in the face, the other guards pulled him back to his feet when he fell down after a few more hits the captain turned away "make sure he doesn't forget, why you don't lie to me, and never call them rags again." The captain walked over to the leader, as the two guards holding the other one up dragged him away. "your name was crow, right?" he asked the leader nodded "well then crow, I hope we didn't inconvenience you, and we'll give you six pieces of bread for both, so twelve, I hope that can smooth things over." At this crow's eyes widened and he nodded the group of five left along with most of the other guards the captain looked at the remaining guards "pick them up, we'll take them to the mountain." Said the captain Finn and Marceline were picked up and brought to the mountain, he was in the middle of eating when the pair were brought in "hello you, two." He said with food still in his mouth.

"and I'm guessing you're the mountain." Said Marceline

"yes, I am, and you my lovely lady, must be the vampire queen Marceline, along with the hero of Ooo Finn."

"so why did you bring us here?"

"well I was thinking it would take longer, but I didn't think you two would be captured so easily, I had a whole meet the family thing with my generals, but that can wait, till they get here have fun, drink till you can't stand, eat till your stomachs burst, and take pleasures of flesh if you so wish, I open my home to you."

"wait you're just letting us go now?" asked Finn

"I didn't say you are free yet, a patrol will follow you at a distance."

"so why did you want us here?" asked Marceline

"that will come in due time my lady." Said the mountain he waved his hand dismissively and guards cut the rags holding their hands together and pulled them out of the tent were a man ran up to them he wore a suit and tie that was covered in dirt and had more patches then suit his blonde hair was slicked back, his was on the chubby, and short side and was smirking as he started talking to Finn and Marceline "hello you two, I see that you are new arrivals how about you come to the guardian angel, we have the holy trinity, food drink and the ladies are not half bad and are willing to do anything." Said the man one of the guards pushed him back "get out of here, the guardian angel isn't any good the food is rotten the drinks are watered down and don't get me stared on the women. The Tattooed heart is much better." Said the guard the man in the suit went away shaking his head the guard that pushed him away turned to Marceline and Finn "the tattooed heart is just over there you cant miss it, but you need a password to get in, the door man will say 'who eats more then an army and runs the seas dry' you say 'me and I could go for some ladies as well' they'll know you are with the mountain, but don't try anything funny or you'll be thrown out and be stuck with the guardian angel." Said the guard. Finn and Marceline went to where the guard pointed and soon came across a building the first actual building that they came across since entering the pit it had a sign out front with a heart and black marking on it there was a man standing outside the door that looked like he could break Finn in half without trying the pair walked up to the man "who eats more then an army and runs the seas dry?" he said

"me and I could go for some ladies as well." Said Finn

"welcome to the tattooed heart you two." The man said opening the door it opened up into an area lit with lamps hanging from the celling there were tables and chairs scattered around the place by the main part was a staircase leading down Finn and Marceline stood at the top of the stairs looking down.


	5. tattooed heart

**sorry for the long delay and for the shorter update but i had writers block and something started happening and this took a back seat but i hope to restart regular updates if that's once or twice a month then that's what it is so here is thew new chapter**

Marceline and Finn walked down into the depths of the tattooed heart they came across a steel door with another man sitting outside of it he stood up when he saw the pair "I need to check you for weapons." He said putting his hand out Finn stood with his hands out and let the man check for a weapon he then turned to Marceline and did the same thing "sorry, we had a scare yesterday were someone pulled a knife on someone else." Said the man opening the door and letting Finn and Marceline in, the place opened up into a big room that split off down halls into private rooms, off to the side was a bar where a man wearing a cloth over his mouth was serving a dark coloured liquid in the center was a stage with a pole in the middle with a woman dancing on it the room was filled with mostly men with a few women moving through it with serving trays or drinking at tables, Finn and Marceline ended up sitting at the bar the bartender walked over "hi what can I get you two, a drink, some food, or maybe a room for you two?" he said

"how about a drink." Said Marceline the bartender filled two glasses with the dark liquid, Finn took a swig of it and it burned his throat, he made a face making the bartender laugh "I'm guessing its your first time at the heart." He said

"yeah it's our first time on this mountain." Finn said

"well is there anything you want to know?"

"when we came in I heard one of the guards call some one a rag…" the bartender covered Finn's mouth "don't say that word especially here." he said letting go of Finn's mouth "it is a really bad term that the people call the ones that got branded and tossed out, I'm kind of one of them as well."

"then how are you here?" asked Marceline

"like I said, I'm kind of one, I was forgiven and I'm able to come and go as I please now."

"so, what happened?"

"that's not important, anyways just call then branded. now is they anything else?"

"well what do you know about this place?" asked Finn

"well this place is called the pit and there is only one way in, that is a sheer cliff, there are four groups that are connected to the mountain that control everything out side that gate, there are more groups but they're their own thing, and there is a rumor that there is two people that come and go as they please, but as far as I know they are just myths, that's all I know."

"what do you know about the scarecrows?"

"they are stupid, and only attack people who go in their territory."

"Last question I have what is this we're drinking?"

"that my good friend is a special brew of mine, that most people just call grog." Said the bartender filling Marceline's glass again "so then what's in it?" asked Marceline looking in to the glass

"it won't kill you, if that's worrying you"

"I don't care it tastes good." Said Finn as he finished his third drink, a wave of dizziness passed over Finn and he started seeing double "I don't feel too good." He said

"what's wrong Finn?" ask Marceline

"well he did just drink a lot of alcohol, he needs to lay down."

"can we get a room then?"

"yeah sure first room on the right, down the right hall." Said the bartender sliding a key across the counter. Marceline stood and pulled Finn off the stool dragging him down to the room. The room was minimal with just a bed with a bathroom attached, Marceline dropped Finn on the bed "I'm in love you Marceline." Finn said slurring his words

"and you're drunk." Said Marceline

"what?"

"never mind just chill out, I'll make sure you don't die." Said Marceline.


	6. be our guest

**long time but here is a new chapter I'll put more out as they are finished have fun**

The next night Finn and Marceline were taken back to the mountain he was sitting in what would past as a living room in a tent there were four chairs including the one he was sitting in and two loveseats opposite from each other, the area was cramped to say the least you almost couldn't step anywhere without hitting a seat, the mountain gestured towards one of the loveseat the pair sat down on the loveseat "well my generals should be arriving shortly, in the mean time tell me how was your day yesterday?" said the mountain

"I don't remember much after going in to the tattooed heart" said Finn scratching his head

"Finn got drunk and passed out in a room." Said Marceline making the mountain laugh

"well I know who the responsible one out of the two of you is." He said

"so, will you tell us why we're here now?"

"after we have a proper diner I will tell you why you are here."

"why are you the king here?" asked Finn

"because I'm the strongest." Said the mountain a guard came into the room and whispered into the mountains ear the mountain whispered back and the guard ran out "well it looks like the generals are here." said the mountain a group of seven people walked into the room two of which were Sam and Alex they all took a seat except one who stood beside the mountain "now you both already know Samantha and Alexander, this man beside me is Striker my right-hand man, the rest can introduce themselves." Said the mountain the first one to speak was the woman sitting beside Alex she was wearing a metal breast plate, and black leggings. She had long blue hair in a tight braid "I am Grace the leader of the riders from the north." She said in a soft voice

The next was a man that was sitting next to Finn he had four arms each had a different style of armour covering it and had hammers hanging from his belt his clothes had burn marks all over them, and he was easily a foot or two bigger then everyone else. "I'm not really a leader I'm just a blacksmith, but I do have an army of the best blacksmiths that you'll ever see, my name's Jason from the east."

The next was the man sitting next to Jason he was wearing full armour colored black that looked like it was always moving "Daniel infantry leader from west." He said his voice more of an echo

The last one to speak was a woman wearing a black evening dress with long blonde hair that went down past her shoulders, brown eyes that had a certain kind of light to them "I'm Olivia the leader of the archers, and the only one that decided to dress up." She said

"Olivia, I never said to dress up just to show up." Said the mountain

"yes, but I would have thought that was implied."

"well it is kind of impossible for some of us to dress up, but you do like really good." Said Alex

"thank you, Alex."

"so, who are they?" Grace

"they are the guests of honor, Marceline Abadeer and Finn the human." Said the mountain

"so why are they here?" asked Jason

"they were brought here by my instructions to Alexander and Samantha."

"again, why are they going to join us?"

"no, the opposite in fact."

"what does that mean?" asked Finn

"Finn that will be answered in time like I said, now let's eat." Said the mountain standing and walking out of the room everyone followed him out of the room and to an outside dining area there was places set up for everyone, the food was set on the table already, with servants waiting in the shadows to fill glasses, or clean spills. The talk as the dinner progressed was just gossip or who was better in a fight between the generals Finn and Marceline kept to themselves trying to figure out why they were there. True to his word the mountain after everyone was finished stood up and cleared his throat "now a toast to our new conquest." He said lifting a glass on wine

"what do you mean?" asked Alex

"the conquest of the land of Ooo, with their most powerful hero and the deadliest queen kidnapped, we will invade Ooo two days from now and in eight, ten days at the most we will rule Ooo." He took a sip from his glass "guards bind the guests, Jason will be taking them." Guards came out of the shadows surrounding Finn and Marceline, Finn stood up ready to fight but was grabbed and slammed down on the ground knocked the wind out of him, Marceline didn't move and allowed the guards to take her away the two were put in the back of a wagon. Back at the dinner everyone was leaving to get their armies ready for the invasion of Ooo. Alex followed the mountain back inside to speak with him "why invade Ooo? we have every thing we need here." asked Alex

"Alex, it is not what we need, it is what we want, and I want to give you the best, and being stuck in this hole with that woman you are so attached to is the worst thing for you." Said the mountain

"I love her, I don't hate it here, and since when did you care about me?"

"I have never not cared about you Alex."

"if you cared then you wouldn't invade Ooo."

"did you not hear what I said, you child cannot even begin to know what is best for you."

"and you do?"

"yes, a father knows what is best for the son."

"maybe, but only if they know their son, which you do not."

"how dare you, you were made in my image."

"what does that mean?"

"you still have a lot to learn, now leave and get ready to invade Ooo." Said the mountain stomping his foot the two stared at each other till Alex turned around and walked away


End file.
